Envie de rien, envie de toi
by KaiyaK
Summary: Deux personnes radicalement opposées, et pourtant, l'une d'elle aime l'autre ... Arrivera-t'elle a avouer son amour ? OS


**Disclamer **: L'univers, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JK Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent pour ce que je viens d'écrire.

**Petite Note :** Je tiens à dédicacer ce petit One-Shot à une auteure de car elle m'a redonnée l'envie d'écrire sur le monde de Harry Potter. Vraiment, je vous recommande d'aller lire ses fics, elles sont sublimes ! Précipitez vous sur le profil de Princesse Guilty ! =)  
Sinon, les reviews font toujours plaisir ! =D

**Envie de rien, envie de toi**

« - Pour réussir parfaitement le sortilège, il est important de … »  
Hermione écrit avec frénésie sur un bout de parchemin les phrases clés qu'elle vient de lire. Le professeur Flitwick a prévu d'enseigner un sortilège très complexe à ses élèves lors du prochain cours, et il est hors de question pour la meilleure élève de Poudlard de subir un échec devant tout le monde. Même si le sortilège à réaliser est le plus difficile de tous. Une fois ses notes prises, c'est-à-dire avoir recopié trois quarts du chapitre, elle repose le livre sur son étagère, rassemble ses affaires et sort de la bibliothèque à grand pas, sans avoir oublié de saluer d'un grand sourire Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire.

De son pas décidé elle se dirige vers l'immense parc de Poudlard.

* * *

Un jeune homme blond fréquente de plus en plus assidument la bibliothèque cette année, ce qui lui vaut, bien entendu, des railleries de la part de ses camarades. Mais il n'en a rien à faire, comme il leur répond, lui il a envie d'avoir ses BUSES cette année. Enfin, ça c'est la raison officielle. L'autre raison, bien plus importante, c'est que la bibliothèque est le seul endroit où il peut observer la fille pour qui son cœur bat, sans que sa suite ne l'interrompe.

Bien évidemment, ce jour là aussi il était dans la bibliothèque, à quelque table de sa dulcinée. Quand il la vit partir, un petit pincement le prit au cœur. Son petit moment de bonheur secret venait de prendre fin, heureusement, cela recommencerait le lendemain, puisqu'elle va quasiment tous les jours dans ce lieu quasi sacré pour elle. A regret il se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque en bougonnant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les cachots pour un cours de soutiens scolaire, son oreille tiqua à la discussion de deux élèves de deuxième année de Serpentards qu'il venait de croiser.  
« - … on lui faire un petit coucou … viens !  
- Ouais … la Miss-je-sais-tout va être ravie de nous voir ! »  
La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ce ne peut être qu'Hermione, mais que peut-il faire, lui aussi est un Serpentard, et comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte, il doit haïr les Gryffondors. Sur un coup de folie, il décide d'agir et de réfléchir aux conséquences ensuite, ce qui n'est absolument pas son genre. Il suit donc le petit couple de malfaiteur à distance pour les surveiller sans être vu.

Une fois arrivée dans le parc, ils repérèrent la jeune fille en question qui s'éloignait à l'autre bout du parc. Draco (car oui, vous aurez devinez que c'est bien lui …), n'écoutant que son courage (tousse, tousse … s'étrangle) les héla.  
« - Hep les demi-portions ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure-ci ! Les deuxièmes années n'ont pas le droit, c'est écrit dans le règlement !  
- C'est pas vrai !  
- Vous avez envie d'en discuter ? les questionna t'il, l'air menaça, portant sa main vers sa baguette.  
- Non … c'est bon.  
- Alors déguerpissez tout de suite ! »  
Il les entendit s'éloigner en pestant contre les « grands qui se croient tout permis » …. Et c'est vrai ! C'est pratique d'être en cinquième année et d'être préfet pour faire peur aux plus petits, on peut même improviser des règles ! Bref, il continua donc son chemin et arriva bientôt dans un coin isolé, peu fréquenté car à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Là, caché par les arbres se trouvait Hermione, la belle Hermione. Elle semblait faire des exercices d'enchantement. Il ne résista pas longtemps. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester cacher, de la regarder à la dérobé. Qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait.

Il s'avança à découvert, et de sa voix goguenarde prit la parole.

* * *

Hermione se dirigea vers un coin du parc qu'elle savait tranquille en règle générale. C'est là qu'elle allait toujours pour s'exercer au calme, pour réfléchir loin du brouhaha de la Grande Salle ou encore pour se ressourcer. Elle sortit ses notes, les relus encore une fois et décida de passer à la pratique. Sa baguette bien en main, elle fit le petit mouvement de poignet décrit tout en prononçant l'incantation.

« - Phénixus »

Une gerbe d'étincelle jaillit du bout de sa baguette, mais rien de plus. Ne se décourageant pas elle recommença et recommença. Alors qu'une petite flamme apparaissait enfin au bout de sa baguette, elle entendit des bruits de pas qui la firent sursauter. La personne l'interpella. Elle se retourna.  
« - Granger ! Quelle surprise !  
- Malfoy ! sa voix se fit méprisante en reconnaissant l'individu.  
- La joie inonde ton visage d'après ce que je vois !  
- Autant que si j'avais rencontré un rat d'égout …  
- La Sang-de-Bourbe se rebelle ! Bien.  
- Tu es pitoyable Malfoy ! Si tu permets j'étais très occupé avant que tu ne viennes me déranger inutilement !  
- Mais ne te gênes pas pour moi ! Je viens de découvrir comment tu fais pour toujours réussir tes sortilèges du premier coup en cour ! Intéressant … en fin de compte tu n'es pas douée … tu es juste obligée de redoubler d'effort pour égaler un sorcier de Sang-Pur … il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose avec une Moldue !  
Le son d'une gifle retentit. La main d'Hermione venait de s'abattre violement sur la joue gauche du jeune homme. Ce dernier d'abord surpris, porta sa main à sa joue, une grimace de douleur peinte sur le visage.  
- Toi par contre tu n'as pas besoin de faire d'effort pour être idiot et insupportable, dit-elle la voix tremblante de larmes. »  
Même après tant d'années les insultes sur sa « condition » continuaient à la blesser profondément. Elle ramassa son sac, fourra ses notes dedans d'un geste rageur et s'éloigna de l'endroit.  
« - Il y a trop de parasite, je ne peux plus me concentrer comme il faut. Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester dans les parages quand tu y es ! »  
Et sur ce mots elle disparut de la vision de Draco.

* * *

Il ne vit pas la gifle arrivée et ne pu que rester abasourdi. Abasourdi par la réaction d'Hermione bien sûr, il s'était déjà prit un coup de poing d'elle en troisième année, mais rien à voir avec ça. On aurait dit qu'elle y avait mis toutes ses forces aujourd'hui ! Mais également abasourdi par sa connerie. Oui connerie. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas s'empêcher d'être méchant, même avec la fille qu'il aime … surtout avec la fille qu'il aime ! C'est viscéral. Il voulait avoir une conversation plus ou moins normale avec elle et voilà qu'il avait tout fait déraper. Jamais il ne pourrait effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes … à moins de lui lancer un Pétrificus Totalus et d'en profiter tant qu'elle est immobilisé … mais non, ce serait pervers et ce n'est absolument pas ce que veut Draco, lui veut une relation réciproque.

_/ Regarde là, tu l'as encore fait pleurer ! Tu es content de toi ? Jamais elle ne pourra changer d'avis si tu te comportes comme ça ! Tu es voué à devenir vieux garçon et tu l'auras bien mérité ! /  
_  
Impuissant devant sa propre bêtise il dut la regarder partir sans dire un mot. Si seulement … dans ses rêves les plus fous il lui aurait courut après, lui aurait attrapé le bras, tirer en arrière et l'aurait embrassé passionnément. Mais dans la vraie vie il ne peut pas agir ainsi … surtout s'il ne tient pas à recevoir une deuxième baffe en moins de cinq minutes.

« - Il y a trop de parasite, je ne peux plus me concentrer comme il faut. Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester dans les parages quand tu y es ! »

Une flèche lui transperça le cœur. Evidemment, il avait mérité ces paroles, mais … Ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'il veut !

_/ Et moi je n'ai envie de rien quand tu n'es pas là, j'ai simplement envie de toi, de t'avoir pour moi … /_

_

* * *

_

**Deuxiéme petite note :** Ouais je sais ça fait bizarre que des deuxièmes années aillent embêter la meilleure année des cinquièmes années … mais on va dire que … que les Serpentards subissent un lavage de cerveau et de la propagande dans leur salle commune afin qu'ils aillent tous torturer les Gryffondors quelque soit leur année ! Et Na à ceux qui sont toujours pas contents ! =P

**Troisième petite note** : Il me semble qu'il y a un petit problème de temps, mais comme, même quand je relis je me perds, je préfère ne toucher à rien plutôt que de faire un carnage ! xD Et désolée pour les fautes, j'ai fais mon possible !


End file.
